


没人扒扒那个便利店小男孩吗？？？？

by qser



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qser/pseuds/qser
Summary: “梅子饭团，烧肉便当，乌龙茶，还有我。便利店里就是有这些东西。”
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	没人扒扒那个便利店小男孩吗？？？？

论坛体 娱乐圈pa 影帝牛×素人甜

yt only 本文有且仅有这一对cp 

一切言论为文章效果服务 不代表本人观点

沙雕脑洞 自我娱乐 别上升

没人扒扒那个便利店小男孩吗？？？？

1L 楼主

【我真的很好奇 jpg.】  
谁来给我一锤？

2L  
这楼怎么回事这不是娱乐版吗？磕素人麻烦生活版

3L  
hhhhwxs  
ls一看就是不了解我区生态

4L  
lss义正言辞可怜叭叭哈哈哈哈哈哈  
真·便利店小男孩我圈唯一素人

5L  
扒无可扒告辞  
曾经我也以为它是个实锤，后来👋  
你哥的嘴骗人的鬼

6L  
开始了，你版“你猜我猜不猜你猜我猜你猜我猜你在说谁”  
求哪位情报部姐妹破译ls各位的密码

7L  
就是哥一个小玩笑罢了怎么还有人ky

8L  
nfjj空瓶永不迟到hhhhh  
你哥这小玩笑还挺有意思啊，cue了两三年了

9L  
救命了，各位的他哥都是哪一位哥？？？

10L  
这楼新号好多咋回事  
这不是你版心照不宣的小秘密  
nfjj永远抓心挠肺的隐疾吗

11L  
他哥还能是谁？这版最毒的就是他家厚  
ls抓心挠肺实戳我笑点哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我就想他哥提起“便利店”几个字之后各位nfjj全身发痒的画面哈哈哈啊哈啊哈哈哈哈

12L  
抓你🐎呢都说是哥随口一个玩笑话  
宣传期的梗  
逗我们因为他患得患失的开心罢了（抹泪）

13L  
nfjj的臭嘴永不缺席！  
ls的xjj还是个奇行种呢，集nmsl和多愁善感于一身噶，您不分裂？

13L 楼主  
？是我癫了还是你哥不够仙了，这么光明正大的梗没人磕吗……我也就是发出来寻思大家最近都没什么好涛的所以开个楼随便聊一聊  
怎么这么多jm不懂  
这一看就是在说ys啊

14L  
还有什么好迷惑的某影帝坑底糊透各位看不明白？

15L  
楼上讲话小心别yygq

16L  
最近他哥没怎么讲这个梗，所以最近没人聊吧。况且前面说的也没什么错，“便利店小男孩”怕不是他哥造梗拿来应付媒体朋友的，现在媒体都懒得问他哥理想型是啥了……

17L  
嗐帮楼主打了个科普

“便利店小男孩”是ysjx的一个梗哈。  
当年日曜剧场《便利店男孩》这剧大家都懂吧……三年前收视冠拿学院奖的那部。黄金卡司ys主演内森方方磨磨参演那个恋爱喜剧。  
当年这剧宣传期上综艺的时候就有问过ysjx有没有什么比较在意的可爱的类型，当年那个氛围那个情况全场各种粉红泡泡明摆着就是让他cue女主哈，结果他哥居然一本正经的说  
“可爱的话。在我家附近的便利店打工的小男孩就挺可爱的啊。”  
本来剧就是《便利店男孩》，大家都以为ys是为了宣传讲的梗，结果后来剧播完了被问到类似问题ysjx居然还是总cue这个答案，都说了三四年了……什么理想型啊什么喜欢的type啊什么觉得可爱的类型啊……总之这类的访谈他都这一个答案，就“便利店打工那个小男孩就很好啊”。  
久而久之“便利店小男孩”就成了你圈人尽皆知的ysjx情人梗

18L  
《便利店男孩》hhhhhhh楼上怎么把时泪都搬出来了  
小心各位jm山洪泛滥

19L  
我fu你版各位哈多少年了不思进取，还聊这个，烂透。  
他蒸煮湖笔就便利店那一部话题作。不经常拉出来营业他这不是怕别人忘了吗。不愧冷饭king哦，口区。

20L  
ls姐妹原来已经跟我哥一样拿过日奥最佳男优赏了？嗐，您是哪一位我还真没听过哈  
您放心我家再糊不至于影响您家糊穿地心的世界纪录哈

21L  
嗐，才几楼，才几楼，怎么又吵嘴  
我版就是这点不好。都没看出lz意图吗，明显无聊让大家扒ys的情史吃旧瓜嘛，大家都配合一下哈。

22L  
靠谁提《便利店男孩》  
我爱的男孩一个也回不来，凭什么！凭什么！！！到底凭什么！！！谁也别拦，0202年我还能为各位哥哥弟弟掉眼泪！！！！！  
我枯了。这剧怎么还没被禁，回想回想我眼泪都能淌成雅鲁藏布江。

23L  
21L xjj会说话就多说点！  
听到ys情史我来劲了！来啊！给我躁！

24L  
0202年了居然还有人在提《便利店》这个剧……说的好听卡司黄金，说不好听就是垃圾剧本消费他各位的颜值哈  
我是路人，纯看过剧。

25L  
酸你🐎呢  
楼上是哪家的xjj这批皮方式还挺古早。  
笨拙的可爱哈。

26L  
hhhhhhhhhh笨拙的可爱xswl

27L  
各位nfjj还真敢管你家那个叫影帝？  
ysjx除了会哭还会干嘛？宁各位管这个叫演技？

28L  
ysjx光会哭怎么了，林黛玉也会哭啊。  
你哭一个我看看

29L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈会哭就是很了不起

30L  
饭圈真的毒害女孩们纯洁心脏哈，《便利店男孩》你们都下得去嘴黑？？？看过剧的敢说没掉过眼泪？？？  
当年那个出圈了的剧评《少年已死》你版哪一个敢说没看过？  
老姐姐这含着热泪给您各位嘶吼:闭上您的嘴给我把剧看完再回来癫

31L  
ls犯规怎么能提《少年已死》

“往事可以不真，人可以变坏，但他们就是他们，像钻石像星星。都是好情好意。”  
“少年总是好的。我爱过那么多的少年，没有一个不好。  
少年永远少年。”

32L  
说ys只会哭的……当年便利店里他演秀一，我还是头一回见哭的那么好看的小孩啊……

33L  
苍天lss这金句摘抄，嫌大家当年眼睛哭的不够肿吗。  
就知道提《便利店男孩》你版各姐妹必zqsg

34L  
楼歪倒姥姥家了哈  
隔壁楼涛资源的都涛出实锤来了咱们这楼怎么还没有开始舞影帝情史  
姐妹们别矜持啊，搞快点！

35L  
君莫舞，玉环飞燕皆尘土

36L  
感觉前几楼那个科普还不到位我再多说几句。

不是说ys说这个便利店小男孩是他喜欢的人大家就会信的，如果说他随口一提，大家都能听出来是开玩笑那今天大张旗鼓的扒他干嘛啊  
当时因为内森小方和磨磨在剧里都是便利店的店员，这几对cp还疯磕过一阵子，但是后来都蔫了您以为是为什么？是因为他哥这个“便利店小男孩”还挺具体，就他哥说他喜欢这个人“皮肤特别白，笑起来超甜”（前年三月号的《noise》）后来还有说过“头发顺顺的很乖”（前年的《yk》）“个子跟我差不多高”还有什么之类的……总之就是这个便利店小男孩在ysjx嘴里他是个活人，但是就是不知道他是谁。

37L  
我感觉照他哥内涵别人的功力难道答案不就应该在当年演《便利店》的三个人中间吗  
是顺毛，方方先得一分。

38L  
不好意思这个得分我们文森特不稀罕呢。建议姐妹闭麦否则记得提醒家人小心看路呢。

39L  
又是哪家的奇行种，在你版讲个话就是费劲

40L  
嗐说起cw……真一言难尽。当年内森还清清秀秀的我还磕过ys跟他……现在可好？我现在唯一想干的就是打烂我当年的狗眼

41L  
嗐！！ls姐妹太惨了吧磕的什么邪教  
您cp如今可算be透了hhhhhys跟cw不是早就王不见王了吗  
（幸灾乐祸

42L  
呸cw跟我家王不见王他也要先配当王  
当年便利店不是我家主演这剧能有人看？  
这三位如今能红？  
不来感谢我家反而挂的那么高真当他有几斤几两

43L  
nfjj真的很严格！怎么新科影帝就配不上跟你哥平起平坐了吗？我们三儿哪儿对不起您？  
感谢您可以，我改天就去给您坟上烧香。

44L  
能不能好好讲话！！！！！  
唉就因为他哥当年这句“便利店小哥就挺可爱的”我还磕了师兄弟组……呜，哥对我们磨还是挺好的

45L  
可惜你磨是卷毛哈

46L  
说ys只会哭的那个突然笑到我了……  
还记得tc原先的顶流吗（现在转幕后了）  
葱哥演技全tm靠嘴hhhhhh

47L  
我靠有画面了……ls姐妹好狠。我笑的地动山摇。

48L  
他俩还合作过啊。就是有点久了，是电影吧。  
而且还是同年出道的。

49L  
ls姐妹怎么搞的，还给弄得有点好磕？

50L  
ls快住手！  
别发癫！这楼里还有新人呢！

51L  
磕不得！磕不得啊！！！！  
死🐎cp磕了折寿

52L  
哈哈哈哈哈谁还拉ys和聪哥了这可真男科  
为了祖国花朵大好前程这对真磕不得哈  
这已经be了。咱别磕骨灰。

53L 楼主  
……？  
我回来了  
各位姐妹买最近的《nonon》没。今天刚出的。  
他哥又cue“便利店小男孩”辽

54L  
来，哥，跟我说。你跟你假想情人又有啥发展。

55L  
ls姐妹完美对接我脑洞hhhh我一直怀疑他哥是不是乙女游戏玩上瘾了跟AI搞对象

56L  
我没看错？这他哥说的更具体了啊。  
“喜欢的类型？是在家便利店打工的小孩哦，超可爱。性格也可爱啊，脾气非常好，一逗就会非常害羞。而且是八重齿哦八重齿。他最近去烫发了呢，比较可爱的小卷。”  
这明显真人。别挣扎了。

57L  
搞什么啊……  
我记得ys从前的私生真有把这个当真的，但是查了一圈发现他哥原先家附近只有两个便利店都没有这么一号人物啊。

58L  
八重齿……会不会是j社那谁

59L  
58L别闹，j社一般要营业也是团内消化，咱们哥还不至于

60L  
惊了你们连j社的都能扯上hhhhhhhh姐妹们磕癫了

61L  
【图片 jpg.】  
被这楼整的还有点在意这事情。去推上搜了搜，你们看他哥最近出门被拍这张  
虽然是晚上右手提的东西看不清楚但是放大了仔细看看觉得这个包装还挺像kirin（还有巧克力和可乐好像？）……他哥不是酒精过敏买啤酒干嘛……

62L  
woc楼上姐妹整的我有点不太好

63L   
我哥买啤酒花你钱了？  
磕cp磕到我哥头上你蒸煮biss

64L  
让我看看ls是谁？这不是恼羞成怒的nfjj吗  
害，这么多年苦了他哥因为这么一票粉丝，搞得一点路人缘都没有呢  
干啥啥不行，败家第一名

65L  
话说回来ys最近忙着国外拍戏呢吧？……这照片什么时候拍的？昨天？

66L  
正拍《起源》呢……大概是中间有什么工作回来了吧。  
怎么说也是顶流，没工作我看她nfjj还怎么邪恶高贵。

67L  
我听内部有人说ys只回来了一天而且也不是有啥工作……而且推上有人说好像在青山那边一个什么摄影展上面目击他了。

68L  
《起源》是跟他大鹅前辈的那部？  
慕了，资源真好。我们小周什么时候……

69L  
小周去期末考试的第n天，想他

70L  
刚搜了搜他哥去看的那个展还不错的亚子……但是回来就为看这个也太拼了。  
各位，我觉得有陷阱。

71L 楼主  
怎，怎么回事。  
我开这个楼我也没想到我能真被锤。  
我就是想聊个他哥的艳史……这tm也能磕到？？

72L 楼主  
我又发现比较有意思一锤艹  
我为什么能发现这么可怕一锤艹  
草（中日双语）我去码点字！各位都不许动！！！

73L  
艹lz是不是想跟我说一样的事？？？  
不是说tc顶流聪哥转幕后做宣传了吗？  
我刚观察那个摄影展的宣传团队发现就是韩聪他们团队负责啊？

74L  
ls说的什么玩意儿？  
0202年了别逼我磕那些闹肚子不好吗  
这要是真的我出钱给ysjx在东京巨蛋开演唱会

75L   
楼上是个狠人

76L  
@49L  
你cp突然有售后？

77L  
别闹。别闹。  
这能信吗……您看看这冷场冷的，nfjj都没有兴趣下场洗地

78L 楼主  
？我码字回来了，我宣布我跟73L姐妹同担拒否1s

什么玩意儿？跟他tc的葱哥没关系啊，别乱拉！！！疯了？忘了ys给他“便利店打工的小男孩”艹的人设了吗？？？你管他聪哥那个牙叫八重齿？ysjx管hc叫小男孩吗？？您对我的三观真是残忍厚！

我是说！看那个摄影师啊……他这次的展有线上展厅。里面有一套六七年前拍的片子就叫《便利店》。

【图片 jpg.】

都睁大眼睛看！！！都把显微镜目镜物镜反光镜调好了给我仔细看！

他这是不是拍了个便利店，便利店里是不是有张桌子，桌子上是不是有个水杯？？？

79L  
lz意思我届到了  
wow……

80L  
tmd这天上地下独一份的审美。

81L  
我懂了我还是想说:六七年前就有这么丑陋的小熊维尼保温杯了吗？

82L  
那也不能就说是他哥……诚然这么古色古香的杯子不太多见。

83L  
完了更好奇了这摄影师谁啊……

84L  
我来了。替lz扒一会。  
没有摄影师本人照片。  
但是这位大名金博洋（在你版带人大名我还是头一次好紧张鸭吸吸）性别男。今年29。跟他葱哥交情至少十年往上  
🔗给各位指个wb链接  
有wb。搞专业摄影的……不只拍照片。还摄影。  
给电影摄影那种摄影。  
最要紧一点:他跟你哥，大学同学

85L  
我不太好……这楼还没一百层就？？  
有生之年我还能在你版欣赏到这等好节目？

86L  
ls姐妹心放宽。  
咱吃相优雅哈！瓜皮别乱丢。

87L  
绝，这都能磕。磕素人也要配。

88L  
嗐！这时候了！谁不想引用2L一句话？  
磕素人上生活版磕去！！！

89L  
这位好像还没怎么拍过正式的片子哈，资料不怎么多……这两年才有点名堂的。  
跟着剧组当摄助倒是有年头了。

90L  
没真没假就这么磕？  
你版各位真勇。

91L  
理智nf有句港句  
别挣扎哈……那杯子还真是你哥的。你看杯绳上挂的那个坠子。一个小花生那个。打这杯子跟了哥他就没取下来过。

92L  
所以这位胜出？？？？？

93L  
我们这楼是锤到什么真的了吗我怕了

94L  
……看截图  
【金博洋wb截图 jpg.】  
这人家也在大鹅……

95L  
ls别胡思乱想了，  
大鹅大着呢。

96L  
hhhhhh听听ls姐妹强词夺理的无奈

97L  
我……？  
还有什么可靠的料没有要么一锤子锤醒我要么赶紧滚蛋我dkskhsjskzowbsjzikx

98L  
嗐！看吧你版xjj吓得！  
多少年前的脸滚键盘神迹都使出来了。

99L  
这么一说我想起来了……ys私宅有一次被电视台突袭过吧。当时屋里那马赛克打的……  
然后当时不是就说你哥家有一柜子的镜头吗！主持人还可劲儿下场吹来着，说什么影帝就是不一样啊对摄像也这么讲究。  
当时让你哥介绍他的镜头收藏你哥支吾半天也没说出来……

100L  
现在这么一想那一次的确……节目组问你平时都自己洗衣服吗看口型他哥说的是“不是”……但是后来又反应过来说自己一个人住肯定自己洗啦什么的

101L  
他哥当时这个“不是”差点把一票nfjj心吓停了  
都以为他婚前同居hhhhhhh

102L  
那您跟我讲讲现在是什么  
可不就婚前同居

103L  
还要再把拍《便利店男孩》时候的采访翻出来康一康不？？？  
“羽生先生怎么看待镜头前呈现的这种世界呢？”  
“很温柔吧。是爱人注视我的眼睛。”

104L  
我酸透了虽然我也不知道我在酸啥

105L  
他哥也挺少提大学时候的事情吧……  
六七年前是不是正没戏拍那会。

106L  
刚出道的杂上有提过。  
“可能现在忙了，觉得上大学那会儿就很闲。没事干的时候无非就是图书馆，便利店，教室。要么就在宿舍打游戏。出道之后我有段日子也住在学校附近。完全没戏拍啊，那会（笑）嘛不过工作上的这些事情还是讲究缘分的……我对这一点一直比较相信。缘分是非常重要的。跟谁一起打游戏，跟谁一起逛便利店都是很重要的缘分啊。”

107L  
他哥怎么永远这么会说话……什么就叫“爱人注视我的眼睛”啊……我逐渐酸透

108L  
现在想来《便利店男孩》是不是打开了他哥什么开关？……还记得他哥当时跟女主表白那一集不。  
“假如非要用缘分形容，在王子的舞会上一见钟情和刚好在便利店遇到你，岂不是一样的缘分吗？”  
还有后来的，  
“梅子饭团，烧肉便当，乌龙茶，还有我。便利店里就是有这些东西。你可以随时来取。”  
看making了都知道吧……这是他哥临场发挥。

109L  
金先生是ys的学弟吧……可能就是他大学毕业前后一直在学校附近便利店打工？？？？  
怎么办我真的觉得有点好磕……

110L 楼主  
我秃了！这种东西怎么还能真的涛出来！！！  
我是为了拯救我的无聊休假才开了这个帖子……现在好了也睡不着了……  
你版什么德行！！怎么说扒还真的扒出来了。

111L  
hhhhhhlz这一次怕是……lz这贴也不知道能活多久。

……  
……  
……

4556L  
我靠这帖子怎么又漂上来了……庆祝文春终于拍到ysjx跟jby同框了吗？？？？

4557L  
我靠wxsl不愧你版镇版之宝居然这么早就磕yt磕的泪流满面了……前60L还有磕他哥×陈三的hhhh这什么上古cp

4558L  
这事现在也没啥好扒的了吧……ys早承认了。

4559L  
看了jby先生照片之后才觉悟，他哥真会讲啊……八重齿乖乖毛幼白皮，他哥的学弟的确人间珍宝。

4600L  
我翻这楼居然被按头了《便利店男孩》……我的老天鹅啊十年前的老剧了我居然哭的我妈都不认识我哭感冒了……什么玩意……  
年轻的他哥真是好康  
小方和磨磨和内森好年轻啊那时候！

4601L  
嗐……推文大家应该都看了吧，刚发的，照片里两个人牵手逛大学校园那个……  
他哥的文案也是能作哈，  
“梅子饭团，烧肉便当，乌龙茶。便利店里不可以没有这些东西。”  
“也不可以没有你。”

【FIN】

具体的预警（或者说废话）打在lof了

真的有评论的话在哪里给我都好。


End file.
